


Generosity

by zouissexcam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Body Shots, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouissexcam/pseuds/zouissexcam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Niall is at a bar and runs into a rather charming prostitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generosity

Niall downed another shot, struggling not to spit up the drink from laughter over Zayn’s comments about the people in the club. His head was filled with a pleasant buzz from all the alcohol he had consumed. To his left was a concerned LIam sipping on a soda as he watched his mates get wasted.  
  
“Lighten up Liam!” Zayn called over the thumping music.  
  
“One of us has to be able to drive us home and you two definitely aren’t trying to do that,” Liam replied, grinning.  
  
“Fine! Watch my drink while I go chat up that blonde.” Zayn said, sliding off his bar stool.  
  
Niall watched Zayn at his game, laughing softly at how completely hammered the girl was. He downed another shot before letting his eyes roam the club. He was caught on a pair of lads across the room, talking to a couple of brunette girls. One lad was animated, brown hair and blue eyes, pants hugging an arse that Niall figured was the best one in the club. The other lad wasn’t talking, simply letting his gaze scan the room, the green sharp even in the dim lights, curly hair tastefully unruly. His eyes met Niall’s for a split second before the lad kept scanning.  
  
Niall’s eyes stayed locked on the curly-haired lad, admiring his lean frame and wondering who he was. The green eyes fell on his again and an eyebrow was raised teasingly as the lad slipped a few words to his companion before vanishing into the crowd on his left.  
  
Niall immediately lost sight of him, mentally shrugging as he turned back to Liam.  
  
“I’ll get whatever he had,” A slow and deep voice spoke from Niall’s right and he glanced over. The green-eyed lad leaned against the bar counter. Niall surveyed his profile, noticing the slightly oversized noise and plump lips.  
  
The lad’s white t-shirt hung onto a defined torso, black jeans clinging to his legs in a way that made Niall wonder if they were getting any circulation.  
  
“You’ve got quite a bold stare,” The lad said, smirking slightly when he glanced over and saw Niall flush.  
  
Green eyes slowly raked Niall’s body in a way that made Niall feel like he was being mentally undressed, the lad spoke again as his eyes crawled up Niall’s body, “I’m Harry.”  
  
“Niall.”  
  
“Well, Niall,” His name was drawn out, “Don’t see you here often.”  
  
“Not really my part of town,” Niall replied.  
  
“Oh, you’re a little better off than those of us here?” The words were teasing, green eyes locked on blue, Niall unable to draw himself away until Harry glanced ahead to accept a glass, draining it with ease.  
  
“Do you normally come here?” Niall asked.  
  
“No. I’m normally working about this time.” Harry answered, “My line of work doesn’t give me much free time at night.”  
  
Niall stared at Harry in silence, wondering if he had understood the other correctly. The slight smirk on Harry’s lips indicated that Niall was right in his idea. This knowledge made Niall fidget slightly, suddenly feeling extremely uneasy with how attracted he was to the other lad.  
  
Harry called over to the bartender, asking for a shot of tequila. It came along with a pair of lime wedges and Harry picked one up, eyes running along Niall’s body again.  
  
“Ever done a body shot?” Harry asked, Niall shook his head no, the action seemingly pulling Harry towards him, “First time for everything, huh?”  
  
“I...I don’t know.”  
  
“I don’t charge for these if that’s what you’re worried about,” Harry said, maneuvering Niall so his lower back was pressed against the bar counter, “Relax, Niall.”  
  
Niall opened his mouth to respond and Harry nimbly slipped the lime slice inside, grinning mischievously at Niall’s widened eyes. Without further hesitation Harry ducked his head, his mouth softly pressed against Niall’s neck before licking a stripe down the pale skin. The action caused Niall to grip onto the counter, his knuckles turning white.  
  
Harry pulled back slightly, sprinkling salt on the wet skin. HIs hands then dropped to grip Niall’s hips, holding them firm as his mouth returned to Niall’s neck and Harry began sucking, nipping the skin suggestively as his mouth moved slowly down the stripe of salt. Once the salt was gone, Harry lifted his head, catching the lime slice in his teeth as his lips brushed softly against Niall’s before taking the shot and downing it.  
  
Niall’s mouth was open in a slight ‘O’, an uncomfortable tightness in his pants as he stared at Harry in silence.  
  
Harry chuckled, “You’re entertaining.” His hands slid to the mall of Niall’s back and his lips nursed NIall’s ear as he murmured, “I could take care of that problem for you.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Harry’s fingers dug into Niall’s skin, “You know what I said. Tell you what. I’ll give you a special rate, just 15 quid, since you’re so pretty.”  
  
Niall only hesitated briefly before nodding, he felt rather than saw Harry’s grin and everything began to move in a blur. Harry was paying for his drinks, Liam was softly laughing to his side and Niall was being led out of the bar and into a taxi.  
  
Niall mumbled his address and the taxi driver took off. It was impossible for him to consider if this was actually a sane idea when Harry was palming him through his trousers.  
  
“Ever done this before?” Harry murmured.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Didn’t think so. Here are the rules babe, condom is necessary, I don’t do videos ever...” Harry stopped, eyeing Niall for a few seconds before saying, “I normally have a few more, but I suppose you’re getting lucky tonight.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Harry’s fingers paused in their movements for a moment before resuming as he answered, “Because I’m feeling a bit generous.”  
  
When the taxi stopped Niall fumbled to pay before leading Harry inside to his apartment building and to the elevator. The ride was torturous as long fingers flitted along NIall’s skin, making it difficult for him to open his apartment door. Once they walked inside and the door was shut Niall pinned Harry against the wall, his lips pressing forcefully against the other lad’s.  
  
Harry let out soft moans at the intensity of NIall’s kiss, slipping his thumbs through the belt loops in Niall’s trousers so he could pull the lad closer.  
  
Niall pulled back from the kiss, his mouth moving to suck on the perfect collarbone that wasn’t covered by the thin shirt, “You’re so fucking hot, Harry.”  
  
“In the job description,” Harry replied, rubbing his groin against Niall’s, moaning at the friction it caused.  
  
Niall’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, Harry’s movements tantalizingly slow as he felt the lad’s cock swell against him. NIall tugged at the hem of Harry’s shirt and he paused his movements to discard the material. Niall’s eyes were immediately drawn to twin swallows tattooed on Harry’s chest. His lips dropped to the wing tip of one bird, sucking on it gently.  
  
Harry’s fingers slid to the buckle of Niall’s jeans and expertly undid them, pushing the trousers and boxers down so that they pooled around Niall’s feet. His fingers ghosted along the length of Niall’s cock, never quite touching him completely. Niall nipped on Harry’s skin.  
  
“Fuck, Harry, stop teasing,” Niall muttered, switching his attention to the other swallow.  
  
“Impatient are we?” Harry grinned, gripping Niall’s cock and slowly pumping his fist up and down it.  
  
His hand was firm and his movements going at a calculated pace, an unexpected tightening of his grip caused Niall’s hips to buck forward, further into Harry’s hand as Niall cursed.   
  
Harry dropped to his knees, his hand sliding down Niall’s shaft to softly roll his balls around his fingers. He licked his lips as he took in Niall’s size, he leaned forward, pressing light kisses to Niall’s thigh as the lad squirmed in anticipation. Harry’s lips grew gradually closer to where Niall wanted them to be and the wait was almost unbearable. When Harry finally pressed his mouth to just the head of Niall’s cock, licking the slit, Niall let out a low moan.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself, opening his mouth so he could take the tip of Niall’s cock inside, bobbing on it shallowing as his hand twisted along the rest of its length. With each movement Harry took more of Niall’s cock in his mouth until he took it all inside, his nose resting against Niall’s pelvis.  
  
Niall glanced down and met twinkling green eyes. The sight of Harry’s plump lips stretched around his dick almost made Niall come on the spot and he shut his eyes, murmuring, “Shit, Harry.”  
  
The lad on his knees hummed smugly around Niall’s shaft, the vibration eliciting another moan from Niall before Harry pulled back. Niall pulled Harry to his feet, kissing him hungrily, his hands cupping Harry’s ass with desire.  
  
“We are taking this to a bedroom, aren’t we?” Harry asked, hot breath blowing across the nape of Niall’s neck before he suckled on the skin.  
  
Niall nodded, leading Harry down the hall and into his bedroom..Once inside both lads discarded the rest of their clothes. Niall paused to take in the sight of Harry’s lean, muscular frame, eyes darting over the tattoos found in plenty. Harry moved towards him slowly, a smirk playing around his lips as if aware of what Niall was thinking.  
  
Harry backed Niall onto the bed, straddling him and leaning down for a kiss. He slowly rubbed their leaking cocks against each other, his hands pressed into Niall’s hips to prevent him from getting enough of the friction he was so desperate for.  
  
“i want to fuck you so bad,” Niall muttered into Harry’s mouth.  
  
Harry grinned and rolled off of Niall, raising an eyebrow, “Lube and condom?”  
  
Niall dug blindly through his bedside table and drew out the essential items, biting his lip as Harry lay back on the bed, spreading his legs without breaking eye contact.  
  
Niall lubed his fingers and pressed one to Harry’s entrance, pushing in slowly until it was in to the knuckle. Harry pushed down on his finger and Niall began pumping it in and out, leaning down to lick the skin around Harry’s entrance. He pushed a second finger in and brushed the two digits against Harry’s prostate, causing the lad to mewl with pleasure. A third finger quickly followed until Niall was roughly thrusting into Harry’s ass with all three fingers.  
  
“Shit, Niall, just fuck me,” Harry breathed, eyelashes fluttering at the pleasure rolling through his body.  
  
Niall didn’t have to be told twice. He withdrew his fingers and quickly slid the condom onto his cock and lubed it. He lined himself up with Harry’s entrance and pushed himself inside without a warning, pausing when he was completely sheathed inside of Harry to let him get used to his size.  
  
Harry laughed breathlessly, “I said, fuck me Niall. I don’t need to get adjusted. I’m a whore, remember.”  
  
Harry’s words caused Niall to bite back a moan as he was reminded that he wasn’t just fucking some guy he had met at a club, but that he was paying to do it. He pulled out and slammed into Harry’s body, finding a steady rhythm as he began pounding into the body underneath him.

Harry’s hands found their way to Niall’s back, glistening with sweat. He dug his nails into the skin, dragging down the defined muscles as moans dropped from his lips without hinderance.  
  
“Shit, Niall, keep fucking me like this and I won’t be able to walk tomorrow. Bet you weren’t expecting me to be so tight, were you?” Harry could tell Niall was getting turned on by his reminders that he was a prostitute, so Harry kept them coming, “Thought my sluttly ass would be loose?”  
  
“Yeah, you’re so fucking tight.” Niall accented each word with a thrust.  
  
Niall shifted his angle, searching for the bundle of nerves that would Harry incapable of forming a coherent sentence.  
  
“Fuck!” Harry yelped, and Niall knew he had found it.  
  
Niall pounded relentlessly into Harry’s prostate, feeling himself get closer to his climax as his thrusts became slightly erratic. The shiver that ran through Harry’s frame was a clear indication that Harry was too and Niall wrapped a hand around Harry’s dick, pumping him in time with his thrusts until Harry was coming undone with a shout of his name.  
  
Harry’s eyes clenched shut, his back arched and mouth dropping open as he came, his cum coating his chest in white as his ass clenched sporadically. With a few more thrusts Niall came after him, pulling out and collapsing onto the bed when the waves of pleasure subsided.  
  
Both lads lay in silence for a few moments and then Niall spoke, “Wow, that was the best fuck I’ve ever had.”  
  
He glanced over at Harry who winked, sitting up in the bed and moving to the bathroom, “Practice helps.”  He cleaned himself off and walked to the door before Niall registered what was happening.  
  
“Wait, your money.”  
  
Harry glanced at him, “No charge.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Like I said, I’m feeling generous tonight.”


End file.
